


I Want Doesn’t Get (Demon Version)

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Supernatural100 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: supernatural100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for supernatural100's "absolution" challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for supernatural100's "absolution" challenge.

Ruby wants a lot of things. Fries. Sex (Sam optional). Lilith’s screams echoing in her ears. To stop having to look over her shoulder every damn minute of the day. To stop remembering what it was like to be human, except for the times she doesn’t. 

She wants the Winchester's trust, even if it’s misplaced. She wants better options than hanging out with Hunters or being tortured. 

But what she doesn’t want is absolution. Because wanting what you’re never going to get is stupid. And if there’s anything she’s not, it’s that. Creatures like her don’t get what they want.


End file.
